Wichura
Wichura (ang. Stormfly) — jeden z głównych smoczych bohaterów filmów Jak wytresować smoka i serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jej właścicielką i zarazem jeźdźcem jest Astrid Hofferson. Wygląd Wichura wygląda podobnie jak inne Śmiertniki Zębacze. Ma niebieskie łuski, jasny brzuch, żółte oczy oraz spody skrzydeł. Ogon jest żółto-niebieski. Część grzbietu ma brązową. Uchodzi za jednego z najpiękniejszych smoków, przywiązuje dużą wagę do swojego wyglądu, jednak nie jest to dla niej sprawą nadrzędną. Na plecach i skrzydłach zauważyć można czerwone plamy. Charakter Wichura jest niezwykle lojalna w stosunku do Astrid. Za wszelką cenę stara się chronić swojego jeźdźca. Uwielbiają spędzać razem czas podczas wspólnych lotów, a we dwie stanowią jedną z najlepszych i najszybszych, zaraz po Czkawce i Szczerbatku, par lotników. Ma również znakomity kontakt z innymi bohaterami i ich smokami, głównie ze Szczerbatkiem. W odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1) okazuje się, że łatwo jest ją przekupić - oddała się w ręce Heathery w zamian za udko kurczaka. Wichura jest bardzo opiekuńcza jako matka. Ma trójkę młodych. Zdolności *'Inteligencja:' Wichura jest bardzo inteligentna, rozumie komendy wydawane przez Astrid. *'Komunikacja:' bez używania słów, Astrid jest w stanie przekazać Wichurze różnego typu komendy, które smoczyca rozumie i wypełnia. *'Szybkość: '''potrafi bardzo szybko latać. W serialu pokazane jest, że smok po spożyciu kurczaka potrafi dorównać Nocnej Furii w szybkości. *'Lojalność:' przywiązana do swojej właścicielki, czuje wobec niej instynkt opiekuńczy, chociaż poddaje się również Heatherze, która chciała jej dosiąść. *'Ogień:' prócz tradycyjnego zionięcia, Wichura potrafi przetrzymać płomień w pysku, by służył jako pochodnia w ciemnej jaskini. *'Strzał kolcami:' tej umiejętności smoczyca używa nie tylko do walki, lecz również do współpracy z Astrid - gdy dziewczyna wspina się po skale, kolce Wichury służą jako szczeble. Gdy Wichura zostanie klepnięta w tył głowy, wystrzeliwuje tylko jednym, celnym kolcem, o czym dowiedział się Sączysmark. *'Siła:' bez przejawów zmęczenia, Wichura może na swoim grzbiecie unieść nawet dwie osoby naraz, a w swoich łapach, podczas lotu, trzymać klatkę z Szybkim Szpicem. *'Walka:' podczas walki z innym smokiem albo nieprzyjacielem, Wichura częściej używa zdolności strzału kolcami, niż ognia. Historia Jak wytresować smoka thumb|right|[[Szpadka i Mieczyk odnajdują martwą strefę Zębacza]]W filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka jeden ze Śmiertników Zębaczy był jednym z kilku gatunków smoków, które były używane w czasie smoczego szkolenia. Najprawdopodobniej w czasie któregoś z ataków na Berk został złapany przez wikingów. Na nim trenowano atak, unik i odnajdywanie martwej strefy smoka. Później, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Astrid wybrała tego Zębacza, by na nim latać i przyłączyć się do walki. Na końcu filmu latała na swoim smoku, razem z innymi. ''Gift of the Night Fury W odcinku specjalnym ''Gift of the Night Fury okazuje się, że Astrid nazwała swoją smoczycę Wichura. W czasie święta Snoggletoga ucieka wraz z innymi smokami na Smoczą Wyspę, gdzie przechodzą okres godowy i składają jaja. Wkrótce wraca wraz z Czkawką i pozostałymi smokami na Berk. Okazuje się, że ma młode. ''Jeźdźcy smoków Wichura jest wciąż smokiem Astrid, jest najpiękniejszą smoczycą w Smoczej Akademii oraz pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Astrid widzi każdego ranka, gdy wstaje. Razem z przyjaciółmi i ich smokami odkrywają tajemnice innych smoków, rozwiązują problemy mieszkańców Berk. Wichura jest bardzo mądra i szybko się zaprzyjaźnia, np. z Heatherą. Ma też bardzo dobre stosunki ze Szczerbatkiem. W odcinku ''Folwark zwierzęcy razem ze Szczerbatkiem ochroniła jeźdźców przed lawiną. Wtedy smoki udowodniły, że mają coś w rodzaju instynktu rodzicielskiego. Wichura również wydaje się być troskliwa i opiekuńcza, gdyż pod koniec odcinka okryła owce swoim skrzydłem. Podczas testowania nowej diety (składającej się z kurczaków), Wichura zaczęła nabierać coraz więcej sił. Dzięki czemu mogła coraz szybciej latać i stała godnym konkurentem Szczerbatka. Wichura bardzo łatwo się zaprzyjaźnia, w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną (część 1) Heathera dała jej kurczaka, po czym smoczyca zaczęła ją bardzo lubić. Później dała się osiodłać dziewczynie i poleciała z nią w kierunku Wyspy Łupieżców. Podczas zamiany w odcinku Bajka o dwóch smokach dosiadł ją Sączysmark, który na początku był sceptycznie nastawiony do zamiany. Jednak Wichura, by udowodnić, że jest lepsza od Koszmara Ponocnika, pokazała swoje niezwykłe zdolności, które bardzo zaimponowały Jorgensonowi. Po całym dniu spędzonym z Sączymarkiem, Wichura ubolewała nad odejściem tymczasowego jeźdźca. Więź smoczycy z Astrid jest bardzo mocna, gdyż podczas działania smoczego korzenia w starała się nie wyrządzić krzywdy dziewczynie. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|left|Astrid i Wichura podczas wyścigówNa początku filmu Astrid i Wichura zwyciężają wyścigi smoków. Następnie lecą, by odnaleźć nieobecnego podczas zawodów Czkawkę. Wichura bawi się ze Szczerbatkiem w przeciąganie pnia, a później także w berka. Kiedy jeźdźcy lecą sprawdzić, skąd wziął się dym za Swędzipachą, Wichura zostaje zestrzelona za pomocą sieci przez łowcę smoków, Ereta. Kiedy tego samego dnia przyjaciele znów powracają do mężczyzny, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Drago Krwawdoniu, Wichura bawi się z nieświadomym tego Eretem w aportowanie miecza Czkawki. Chcąc przekonać łowcę do zaprzyjaźnienia się ze smokami, Wichura porywa go, a następnie wypuszcza i znów łapie, by wzbudzić w nim strach, a następnie zaufanie do tych zwierząt. Gdy Eret zostaje zaatakowany przez Drago, Wichura staje w jego obronie i zostaje wcielona do armii Krwawdonia, razem z innymi smokami jeźdźców. Eret ratuje ją, odwdzięczając się, i pomaga uciec Astrid i przyjaciołom. thumb|200px|Eret na grzbiecie Wichury podczas obrony [[Smocze Sanktuarium|Smoczego Sanktuarium]]Podczas walki o obronę Smoczego Sanktuarium Eret leci na grzbiecie Wichury, ponieważ już ostatecznie przeszedł na stronę smoczych jeźdźców. Kiedy Oszołomostrach Drago swoim rykiem zmusza do posłuszeństwa wszystkie smoki, ulega mu również Wichura, która wraca do swojej właścicielki dopiero po pokonaniu olbrzyma przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. W książkach Wichura pojawia się także jako smoczy bohater w książkach z serii ''Jak wytresować sobie smoka autorstwa Cressidy Cowell. Jest smokiem Kamikazi z gatunku Nastrojosmok. Ciekawostki * W drugiej części filmu, Wichura ma jaśniejszą barwę i więcej kolorów na ciele. * Ryk, którym Astrid porozumiewa się z Wichurą, przypomina wycie wilka. * Smoczyca potrafi spać na stojąco. * W filmie, skrzydła Wichury są głównie żółte z jakimś niebieskim odcieniem, ale w serialu są niebieskie z czerwonymi, a nie żółtymi końcami. Może być to błąd lub fakt, że kolory smoków zmieniają się wraz z wiekiem. * Wichura polega bardziej na kolcach, a nie na ogniu. * Kurczak jest jej ulubionym pożywieniem i dodaje jej energii. Zobacz też en::Stormfly es::Torméntula Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk